El complejo de Victoria Nikiforova
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Yuuri tenía una inocente duda. Lastima que Victoria no pensará lo mismo. Drabble! Genderbender!


**Hola, lamento no haber actualizado mi otro fic, no es que este abandonado, de hecho, esta a medio camino, pero este mes pasado fue muy difícil y no pude escribir nada hasta hoy. Y para despejarme un poco escribí este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrio cuando fui a la estética hoy. Me hicieron un flequillo un poco largo y el tonto de aniki comento que si asi quería ocultar mi gran frente :T**

 **Y pos voila! Se me ocurrio este one shot.**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Genderbender y una Victoria muy sensible XD**

* * *

— Mmm… Disculpa Victoria… etto…

La mencionada dejo su taza llena de humeante café expreso sobre la barra de la cocina de su lujoso departamento.

Hace un mes que Yuuri, su actual pareja, había decidido vivir con ella. Pero Yuuri parecía sentirse demasiado fuera de lugar para relajarse y tomar confianza con ella. Parecía pensar todo tiempo en si dejarse llevar y ser su verdadero ser, o contenerse respecto a sus deseos. Victoria tenía que trabajar duro para que su querida pareja se abriera más y más hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Yuuri? —insistió, su melodiosa voz sonroja las mejillas de Yuuri.

— Eh… tengo una duda, eh… espero no te ofenda…

Victoria sonrió, un poco satisfecha consigo misma porque Yuuri empezaba a confiar más en ella, como para platicar temas que creía que la incomodaría.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, para quitar importancia, prometiéndole a Yuuri que sea lo que dijera ella no se molestaría para nada.

— Últimamente me preguntaba, bueno, no, en realidad me lo preguntaba desde siempre, es decir, no siempre, siempre, pero si desde hace mucho atrás, pero no mucho, no creas que solo pienso en Victoria…

La susodicha no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Desde que le había pedido (ordenado) a Yuuri que viviera con ella, Yuuri se había vuelto una personas más nerviosa a su alrededor, y Victoria no podía evitar tomarle el pelo a su pareja, porque bueno, era realmente muy adorable cuando se ponía así.

El sonrojo en Yuuri aumento hasta que su cara estaba roja.

— ¡No te rías Victoria! —dijo Yuuri, inflando las mejillas en un adorable gesto.

La rusa no pudo evitarlo, se recargo sobre la barra de la cocina, ya que Yuuri estaba frente a ella, y tomo a su pareja del cuello de su remera y le beso en los labios.

Yuuri se dejó llevar por el beso, pero Victoria se separó antes de que se incendiaran las cosas.

— Yuuri —susurro su nombre, alargando la última silaba como siempre lo hacía y Yuuri mordió su labio inferior en un gesto que la peli plateada opinaba era muy sensual. Pero debía dominarse, o se comería a Yuuri allí mismo en la cocina y eso no era muy higiénico.

— Créeme, nada de lo que me digas me va a molestar, ya casi cumplimos un año de habernos conocido, y si me conoces bien, sabes que desde siempre eh querido que te abrieras más a mí. Que me preguntes algo que crees me incomodará en realidad me hace feliz. Siento que nos hemos unido más —termino su última frase con una de sus mejores sonrisas de lado.

— Que genial eres Victoria —dijo su pareja, ocultando su sonrojada cara con sus manos.

Se necesitaron 20 minutos para que Yuuri finalmente se cansaran. La feliz pareja entonces se trasladó a la sala, donde Yuuri se sentó en el sofá de Victoria y este tendiera su perfecto cuerpo en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Yuuri.

— Entonces Yuuri, ¿qué querías preguntarme? —cerro los ojos ante los suaves dedos de su pareja, paseándose por su plateada cabellera, en un suave masaje.

— Bueno —comenzó luego de un suspiro—, en estos últimos años Victoria se ha dejado crecer mucho su flequillo, ¿por qué?, ¿no te molesta en los ojos?

Victoria abrió los ojos sorprendida, haciendo que Yuuri frunciera levemente el ceño en preocupación, ¿habría molestado a la rusa?

Pero Victoria se sumergió en el pasado, en como las niñas de la escuela se reían de su gran frente, y como en secundaria le decían que se quedaría calva. Y al ver a su padre, con su brillante pelona, y a sus abuelos, más calvos imposibles, la joven Nikiforova tuvo serios ataques de pánico en su juventud. Muy preocupada de quedar calva pese a ser mujer. Porque incluso la maestra de inglés estaba claramente calva.

Para ocultar su gran frente había empezado a usar un flequillo que ocultaba buena parte de su frente, y cuando alcanzo la madurez ese flequillo, que la acompañaba desde muy joven, le había dado a su fino rostro un aire de salvaje sensualidad. Pero solo las personas que pasaban mucho tiempo con ella podían ver sus entradas de calvicie. O al menos eso pensaba la ojiazul.

Yuuri le miraba a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de preocupación, pero aunque Victoria veía la inocencia y la falta de maldad en ellos, simplemente no pudo perdonar.

.

— ¡Por favor Victoria!, ¡déjame también dormir en la habitación!, ¡lo siento!, ¡te juro que nunca más volveré a preguntarte por ello!

— Yuuri idiota —murmura la mujer mayor, actuando para nada con madurez, cruzada de brazos, escuchando las disculpas de su pareja.

Mirándose al espejo, sin abrirle la puerta a Yuuri, observaba su gran frente.

Tal vez exageraba. Pero un trauma era un trauma.

Y ese era el gran complejo de Victoria Nikiforova.

Luego de ello, Yuuri aprendió sobre ese tabú, y se prometió que nunca jamás, incluso si le costaba la vida, volvería a preguntarle a su novia nada sobre su apariencia física.

* * *

 **Cortito pues es un drabble.**

 **Tuve cuidado de no mencionar el genero de Yuuri, espero no se me escapara por allí, ya que prefiero que ustedes, queridas lectoras (es) definan el genero de Yuuri por ustedes mismas. A veces yo me imaginaba a fem Yuuri, y otras a Yuuri hombre. Asi que lo dejo a su criterio!**

 **Muy pronto continuare el otro fic, es que de verdad el mes pasado fue una verdadera pesadilla, especialmente la semana pasada, nunca habia pasado una semana tan mala. Pero ahora me conseguiré tiempo y actualizare!**

 **Espero les gustara! Si fue asi les agradecería un pequeño review!**


End file.
